A Slightly Different Beginning, With a New Way of Learning
by Mysteriesaresecretsindisguise
Summary: Things have begun happening differently for Harry; the Dursleys never interceded his first Hogwarts letter, and Harry's childhood is revealed as a strange result. He has difficulties adjusting to Hogwarts life and Dumbledore calls upon an old friend for help. Allusions to abuse.Will mainly follow cannon. Join harry as he dives into magic, excelling even while facing dark forces.


For Harry, resident of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, the morning started out just as any other morning did for the boy who lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Petunia rapped on the cupboard door and unlocked it so he could get up and help with breakfast. He'd hurriedly get up, not wanting to start the day making the Dursley's angry. It was summertime, and as such, they had the whole day to punish him, ahem, give him chores with 'consequences' afterwards should he not finish them well enough.

His obscenely large cousin came barreling down the stairs with outrageous requests of breakfast, from french toast to poached eggs to beans on toast. Petunia had already set everything up for Harry to start working on it, anticipating her son's demanding requests, unwilling to make him wait long. Harry was grateful for whatever help he was given in his chores, but knew there was always a price to pay for every hint and answered question. Therefore he started his morning off silently, not protesting when his cousin claimed his portion of food, despite that fact that he hadn't even eaten dinner the night before.

Vernon Dursley, also obscenely large like his son, ate his breakfast quickly in order to get to work early, bragging about the large orders of drills he'd been selling the past few days, and expecting an even busier day today. His tone was harsh to Harry when he said that the toast needed more butter, and swatted him on the head. Dudley snickered, small crumbs falling off his face. Petunia was getting ready to go out for the day with some friends after taking Dudley to a friend's house, leaving Harry alone in the house with a long list of chores.

"I'm off!," his uncle Vernon announced in the entryway. "Have a good day, Dudley, be good for Pierce's mother." With a pat on the head to his son and a kiss goodbye to his wife he was gone, Harry left unacknowledged, still cleaning up the dishes. He wasn't even finished when his aunt came and set the chore list beside him on the countertop with strict instructions not to break or move anything valuable. Harry only picked up the list after he heard the door slam behind Dudley and Petunia, scanning through it, thinking of the most efficient ways to carry out the tasks.

He was scrubbing the kitchen tiles when he heard the mail come through the slot. Dropping the brush in the bucket of diluted water beside him, he stood and went to pick the mail up from the hallway floor. He unconsciously went through the letters, sorting them by the intended recipient. The last letter, however, caught his attention as it was addressed to him. Harry did not remember the last time he received a letter in the mail, if he ever had. There was a small hope that whoever sent him this letter would somehow make his life better, puzzling though the feeling may be.

The return address on the letter was unusual: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hope that someone actually wanted to writing him were dashed then. Magic and the like weren't real, the letter must be some elaborate joke of his cousin or something. There was no point to even opening it now, something might pop out and he'll have to clean it up along with all the other chores. Absently, he threw the letter in the trash bin, wax seal unbroken, unopened.

For Harry, the rest of the morning went smoothly. He completed all of his chores, which was unusual because the list was usually longer and took him the entire day. With his lack of tasks, he was left to an empty house with no one to watch his every move. After a small hesitation, he decided video games and TV were his best bet, there was no way he could get in trouble if they weren't home.

By dinnertime, the Mr and Mrs Dursley had arrived home, Dudley having decided to spend the night at Pierce's house.

"Boy, make a nice dinner tonight. I just sold the most drills today the company has ever seen, we need to celebrate," Vernon ordered, sitting down in the parlor with Petunia to watch the evening news. His uncle's good mood was a good sign, there would be no trouble for anything he did wrong tonight. Although, Vernon's mood on top of so few chores almost seemed too good to be true...but Harry wasn't about to punch a gift horse in the mouth so he let the concern die away and continued his efforts on the Dursleys' feast.


End file.
